Ofiuco
by Megaterio
Summary: Shaina está a punto de ser elegida portadora de la armadura de plata de Ofiuco; ¿que pruebas tendrá que pasar? Dispuesta a enfrentarse diversos retos, la armadura de Ofiuco será su meta.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la TOEI animation, con excepcion de los personajes originales.  
**

* * *

Diez pequeños aspirantes avanzaban fila, ordenados y en algunos se le podían ver la ansiedad. Una niña de unos nueve años, cabellos verdes y una máscara totalmente plateada le cubría su rostro, miró en ambos lados buscando a alguien y su mirada se cruzó con otra niña de su misma edad; a pesar que no podía ver su cara, supo que ella le sonreía. Ella se había convertido en su gran amiga en los últimos años de su entrenamiento como santo de Atenea.

Las diez chicas fueron seleccionadas por ser muy eficientes en sus entrenamientos de los cuales la mitad serán elegidos por un maestro.

Alguien empujó a Shaina, ella trastabilló y ve a una chica, de la misma edad de ella y más alta; no se disculpó pero ella no necesitó verle la cara para saber que la miraba de forma burlona. Shaina detestaba a esa niña, desde que recordaba, siempre le complicó la vida, una vez perdió la paciencia y se había lanzado al cuello; propinándole puñetazos en la cara, ocasionando que un pedazo de su máscara se quedara incrustada en la cara de su rival.

Respiró hondamente y se sentó en el banco de cemento. Es un anfiteatro, de escaleras escalonadas y una arena en forma circular, los diez aspirantes se sentaron.

— Hola, Shaina— dijo una voz infantil y Shaina se giró hacia una niña de cabello azul, sonrió debajo de su máscara.

—Hola, Beth— dijo Shaina, conocía a Beth desde que tenia memoria; ella había crecido en el Santuario como ella.— ¿Estas lista?

— Si— dijo Beth y Shaina volvió su vista a la arena, odiaría tener que enfrentarse contra ella; desde que supo que las cosas "extrañas" que le sucedían era por el increíble cosmos que portaba, le hacia ilusión portar una armadura y servir a Atenea; porque era el único camino que podía tomar en su vida, no tenia familia y ella era su única amiga.

Shaina paseó su vista los espectadores del otro lado del anfiteatro, donde estaban un grupo de santos que elegirían al aprendiz ganador de su confrontación y otros invitados; entre ellos divisó a una santo de plata que portaba una armadura; un antifaz le ocultaba la cara, unas hombreras alargadas y una diadema que evocaba el rostro de un felino. Shaina la reconoció, era la misma mujer que siempre la veía en el centro de entrenamiento, observándola en silencio y alejada. Lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Sabik y que portaba la armadura de plata de Lince; según las palabras que le habían llegado a sus oídos, Sabik tenia un buen ojo para elegir a un aprendiz, habiendo entrenado a uno y que ahora es un santo de plata.

— ¿Ella no es Sabik de Lince?— preguntó Beth y Shaina asintió, tratando de contener su ansiedad, la reputación le precedía y ansiaba ser entrenada por la santo de plata.

Un hombre entró a la arena y observó a los aprendices, serio y de cabello oscuro; miraba a las chicas que miraban de forma expectantes. El hombre se presentó y anunció los nombres de los aspirantes con la armadura que aspiraban y finalmente los emparejó. Shaina se alegró de no luchar contra su amiga Beth y estaba decidida a luchar por la armadura de Ofiuco.

La niña que había molestado a Shaina fue la primera en luchar contra otra niña y le ganó limpiamente, Shaina soltó un bufido y empezó a tener calor bajo la máscara debido al sol inclemente, luego fue el turno de dos niños y después de un rato fue el turno de Beth, que aspiraba a la armadura de bronce de Delfín.

Beth empezó algo nerviosa y recibió varios golpes de su contrincante, Shaina cruzó los dedos y después de unos largos minutos, Beth pudo derrotar a su rival, un santo de plata se acercó a ella, aceptando como su aprendiz. Y luego fue el turno de la pequeña Shaina.

Ella caminó por la arena, inhalando y exhalando mientras veía a su rival que se detuvo, era un centímetro más alta que ella y llevaba vendas en las manos.

Sonó la campana y Shaina se mantuvo a la espera, su rival, llamada Hairy dio un gran salto, lista para propinarle un patadón; la niña de cabellos verdes se tiró de rodillas y rodó por el piso polvoriento, se giró rápidamente y vio a Hairy dando una media volea con el pie en alto, golpeándole la cabeza.

Se sintió mareada y retrocedió un par de pasos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintiendo muchas ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo. Sabia que estaba nerviosa y ardió su cosmos, donde un aura plateada le rodeó, Hairy dio una carrera con una mano en lo alto, Shaina dio un gran salto; dando una voltereta a la espalda de su rival y Hairy se volteó rápidamente para agredir a su rival pero ella, aún en el suelo, barrió sus piernas.

Hairy cayó al suelo, levantando polvo y Shaina retrocedió y esperó a que se ponga de pie y así lo hizo. Ella estaba furiosa, Shaina controló sus emociones y sentía el sudor pasar por su frente, aún con leves mareos.

Hairy se lanzó a la carrera al igual que Shaina, las dos tenían los puños en altos pero Shaina se giró a su derecha al ultimo segundo, propinándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, Hairy se dobló del dolor; Shaina se colocó a la espalda de ella y colocó sus brazos en la cintura de su rival y la cargó para lanzarla de espaldas a ella.

Hairy cayó de cara al suelo y no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Shaina respiró con tranquilidad, enfocó su vista al estrado y vio a Sabik de Lince acercarse a ella, su corazón latió con emoción.

La mujer, cuya máscara ocultaba su rostro y su cabello castaño ondulado amarrado en una cola, se colocó a la altura de la niña, Shaina alzó su vista y sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Santo de plata de Lince, un honor— dijo Shaina.

— Tienes potencial, Shaina pero aún no lo explotas. Yo te ayudaré en tu formación como santo de plata al servicio de nuestra Diosa Atenea.

— Estoy a tu servicio, maestra— dijo Shaina y Sabik le colocó una mano en el hombro de la niña y salieron de la arena. Shaina no dejaba de sonreír.


	2. Capítulo 1

Shaina dormía boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos, uno de ellos tocando el suelo. Estaba muy cansada, el entrenamiento del día anterior había sido muy agotador, estaba despierta pero no abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo peludo rozar sus dedos, se enderezó y ve en el suelo, un conejo blanco olisqueando sus dedos.  
Shaina sonrió a su mascota y se sentó en el borde su cama donde sujetó al conejo y lo colocó en su regazo donde lo acarició, recordando muy bien como llegó a ella.

Dos años atrás, su maestra fue encomendada a una misión por lo cual ella misma se buscó compañeras para entrenarse, se consiguió un grupo de chicas de su edad y las retó. No tuvo dificultad en vencerlas, al finalizar la jornada y con el ocaso del sol muy cerca, vio un conejo blanco detenerse a sus pies, curiosa se quitó su máscara y se colocó de rodillas donde lo sujetó cuando apareció un niño de cabello castaño; recordaba haberse puesto en guardia cuando empezó a sangrar su brazo, el niño la vendó y no podía dejarlo de mirar. Recordaba el raro hormigueo en su estómago y estaba bastante confusa, el chico se fue rápidamente y no pudo saber su nombre.  
Su maestra se opuso en un principio a que tuviera una mascota pero le prometió que la cuidaría y aceptó.  
Shaina colocó su conejo en el suelo y correteó por el suelo de tierra, se acercó a un lavatorio donde se lavó la cara y se mojó su cabello verde, que le llegaba a los hombros. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse al pensar en aquel chico de cabello castaño y no supo porqué, nunca le contó ese detalle a su maestra porque tendría que contar que un niño le vio su rostro y sabia muy bien que significaba eso.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde que era la discípula de Sabik de Lince y muchas cosas habían cambiado: Contaba con catorce años por lo cual se estiró mucho, pintó su máscara con detalles alrededor de los ojos y tenía más control de su cosmos.  
Alguien entró y Shaina se giró donde vio a una mujer adulta con una máscara plateada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros amarrado en una cola, un casco diadema que recordaba al rostro de un felino, hombreras, guanteras cortas, botas hasta las rodillas, todo el conjunto de su armadura de Lince de color de la miel.  
— Buenos días, maestra- dijo Shaina colocándose su máscara, Sabik inclinó levemente su cabeza a la derecha.  
— ¿Cuanto te tardarás en "acicalarte"? hora de entrenar- dijo Sabik de Lince y salió. Shaina sabia que el desayuno venia después del entrenamiento, eso fue siempre así y nunca se quejó. El entrenamiento era duro y lo sabia, era parte de su camino hacia su armadura de plata de Ofiuco.  
Y tenía una armadura, no era de ninguna constelación ni de ningún rango y se lo puso. Dos hombreras cortas, rodilleras y coderas de color gris y la diadema de color azul, un fajín en la cintura de color amarillo y estuvo lista para salir.  
— Volveré después- dijo Shaina a su mascota cuandose asomó por debajo de una sábana en el suelo.

Es un día agradable, el sol estaba arriba y el aire revoloteaba su cabellera verde, su maestra estaba de pie, observándola, Shaina avanzó hasta ella, colocándose frente a frente.  
— Pensar que hace unos años atrás alzabas la mirada para verme- dijo Sabik sin ocultar su nostalgia y el cariño hacia su discípula, Shaina sonrió tras su máscara.- Has tenido algunos progresos y será cuestión de tiempo que reclames tu armadura de Ofiuco.  
— ¿A quien tengo que reclamar, maestra Sabik?- preguntó Shaina.  
—A nadie, es una prueba final. Aún no terminas tu entrenamiento, Shaina.

Sabik retrocedió y supo que el entrenamiento había empezado, Shaina se colocó en guardia y el cosmos de su maestra empezó a arder, cubriéndola de un aura crema y ella no se quedó atrás.  
Sabik alzó su mano derecha donde extendió sus dedos.  
— ¡Garras trueno!- gritó Sabik, Shaina esquivó pero recibió el ataque, rodando por el suelo, se puso de pie y recibió otra tanda de golpes de su maestra. Cayó de rodillas y su maestra retrocedió.- Atenta, Shaina.  
— ¡Garras trueno!- gritó Shaina y Sabik lo detuvo de un toque de su mano.  
—¡Explota tu cosmos! Apenas me ha rozado.

Shaina volvió a ejecutar su ataque y se lanzó en una veloz carrera, donde extendió sus dedos y la atacó repetidas veces, Sabik esquivaba y dio una voltereta dándole una parada en la cara de Shaina. Su máscara salió volando y ella cayó de espaldas.  
Se puso de gatas, buscando su máscara pero recibió un golpe de cosmos en su espalda.  
**-** Nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo, Shaina- dijo Sabik y tuvo que voltearse para cubrirse del ataque de su maestra con sus brazos. Shaina elevó su cosmos y empujó a su maestra, se puso de pie y juntó ambas manos, como si estuviera agarrando una pelota, una esfera morada se formó y dio sendos golpes a su maestra.

Sabik esquivó pero recibió un par de golpes. Trastabilló y Shaina se colocó a su misma altura, donde le propinó un par de golpes y la garra trueno que le enseñó.  
Sabik quedó con una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando. Alzó la vista y ve la mano extendida de Shaina.  
— Has mejorado, niña- dijo Sabik- y recoge tu máscara.  
Shaina ayudó a ponerse de pie a su maestra mientras iba buscar su máscara, se giró cuando vio a Sabik quitarse la suya, revelando unos ojos marrones y una nariz respingada, se acercó a su discípula.  
— Mañana partiremos a Creta. Me han mandado a una misión ahí y creo que aprenderás muy bien conmigo.  
Era la segunda vez que salía fuera del Santuario y eso la emocionó.

.

Caía la tarde y Shaina estaba sentada en una columna derruida, con su conejo en el regazo, durmiendo mientras se terminaba su manzana cuando sintió un cosmos conocido y muy familiar. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, exactamente hace tres años, se giró y vio a una adolescente como ella, cabello azul hasta el cuello y una máscara, vestía el singular traje de entrenamiento como el de ella. Era Beth y Shaina se puso de pie y corrió con el conejo en su brazo.  
—¡Beth!  
—¡Shaina!- dijo Beth mientras la joven de cabellos verdes la abrazaba con un brazo.  
— ¡A los tiempos, Beth! Te he echado de menos- dijo Shaina, Beth se hallaba entrenando en Malta con un caballero de bronce de la constelación de Jirafa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Podemos caminar un rato, amiga?- dijo en un tono bromista Beth y Shaina sonrió, tomaron un camino que no podían encontrarse con nadie, donde se pudieron quitarse las máscaras, Shaina lo puso por debajo de su fajin anaranjado pero Beth lo tenia en su mano- Sabes que me entreno en Malta pero mi maestro recibió una llamada del Santuario y por eso hemos llegado aquí.

Shaina asintió, Beth fue destinada a Malta para aspirar a la armadura de Delfín, ella se había quedado en Grecia. La mirada azul de su amiga se fijó en su conejo.  
— ¡Que lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?  
— Asclepios.  
—¿Cómo llegó a ti? -preguntó Beth mientras las dos caminaban por los linderos del bosque, Shaina pensó en mentirla pero declinó.  
— Bueno…hace dos años, mientras regresaba de un entrenamiento, vi a Asclepios detenerse en mis pies, un chico intentó cazarlo para su cena pero me opuse. Me lo llevé.  
— ¿Le diste una paliza?- preguntó levemente indignada Beth, no entendía porque alguien intentaría comerse algo tan lindo. Shaina sonrió.  
— No lo hice- confesó- Pero algún día le daré una paliza si lo veo de nuevo- bromeó.

.

**Afueras del Santuario.**

Cuatro santos de bronce, en total desacuerdo con el actual Patriarca, se reunieron en una taberna, sin armaduras y con túnicas con capuchas, entre ellos estaba una adolescente de cabellos rubios, con una máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Uno de ellos es su maestro.  
—Todo esta listo- dijo el líder, su rostro estaba oculto bajo su capucha y su mirada se enfocó en la adolescente- No entiendo porque te has traído a una niña a esta reunión, Brutus.  
—Porque es la flamante santo de Vela- dijo Brutus, el líder sintió la oleada de orgullo en su cosmos, la chica asintió.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
— Nadae de Vela, señor- dijo la adolescente, el líder apartó su vista de la joven.  
— Una más es mejor- dijo el otro santo de bronce.  
—Muy bien y escuchen bien el plan, no lo volveré a repetir: Asaltaremos los aposentos del Patriarca dond esta un objeto muy poderoso ¿y como evitamos a los santos de oro? Conozco un atajo, lo tomaremos de sorpresa y escaparemos con el objeto. El que quiera echarse atrás puede hacerlo ahora- dijo el líder pero al ver que estaban decididos, asintió- Bien, atacaremos la próxima noche.


	3. Capítulo 2

El viaje les tomó toda la mañana, Shaina y Sabik estaban en el ferry que les llevarían a la isla Creta. Shaina aún no sabia la misión que fue encomendada su maestra, no le preguntó puesto que esperaba que le dijese. Ella tenia los brazos apoyados en la barandilla y con la máscara en una mano, sintiendo la brisa marina rozar su joven rostro y los cabellos agitarse; tenia los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, observó como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
— Bella vista ¿verdad?— dijo Sabik, colocándose a la derecha de Shaina, se reclinó y se quitó la máscara.  
— Si— musitó Shaina y giró su cabeza, observando el perfil de bello rostro de su maestra.  
— Los sacerdotes del templo Cnosos tienen en su poder una hidria de plata.  
— ¿Hidria?— preguntó perpleja Shaina.  
— Es una especie de vasija de tres asas, generalmente están hechas de cerámica pero esta según se dice, perteneció a Atenea.  
— ¿Por qué lo tienen ellos?  
— Según se dice en la época minoica, Atenea fue a Creta a descansar, entre sus pertenencias estaba la hidria de plata donde guardaba el agua que bebía. Cuando estalló la Guerra Santa, abandonó Creta y dejó al cuidado sus pertenencias a los sacerdotes del templo Cnosos. Ellos le prometieron que les devolvería sus pertenencias.  
— Veo que no lo hicieron— dijo Shaina.  
— La mayoría fue devuelta pero no la hidria. Es una vasija tan hermosa que se quedaron con ella. Han pasado los años y según Su Excelencia, debió ser devuelta hace doscientos años.  
— Y así ¿te ha pedido que vayas a reclamar?— preguntó Shaina girándose hacia su maestra, ella la miró.  
— Su Excelencia ha enviado cinco mensajeros en tres años, ninguno volvió— dijo Sabik y Shaina sintió un halo frío pasar por su espalda— No temas, jovencita— dijo Sabik al sentir el escalofrío de Shaina mediante su cosmos.  
— ¿Su Excelencia ha pedido que me lleves? Es sólo curiosidad— dijo Shaina con un leve tono de indiferencia.  
— No; yo se lo pedí— dijo Sabik— Veremos cuál ha sido el error de nuestros mensajeros y nosotras evitaremos caer en ello. Confío que la hidria regresará con nosotras, al Santuario donde pertenece.

El ferry se detuvo y las dos mujeres guardaron sus máscaras y se colocaron las cajas de Pandora a la espalda, solamente el de Shaina no pertenecía a ninguna constelación.

Descendieron en silencio junto con el resto de los tripulantes y avanzaron por las calles de Creta, Shaina observó el ocaso del sol y los faroles empezaron a iluminarse.  
Su estómago empezó a crujir del hambre, su maestra se giró y le ordenó colocarse las máscaras y así lo hizo. Se preguntaba cuando tardarían en llegar al templo Cnosos, seguía a su maestra por los callejones y subía por las largas escalinatas, le dolían las piernas y se preguntaba si era una prueba para demostrar su resistencia; usó su cosmos para evitar cansarse.

Sabik de Lince se detuvo y Shaina la imitó, al fin habían llegado a su destino, el templo era mediano y con largas columnas corintias, las torretas tenían formas cónicas y el color del templo era un naranja oscuro; tenía un aspecto antiguo pero muy bien cuidado. En las escalinatas bajaba un anciano cubierto con una toga y una capucha ocultaba su cabeza pero podían ver su rostro. A Shaina le pareció que el anciano tenía cara de pocos amigos, el anciano se colocó a la altura de ellas.  
— Soy la Santo de Plata Sabik de Lince y ella es mi aprendiz, hemos venido del Santuario para hablar con su Sacerdote Superior.  
— Bienvenidas santos de Atenea, soy Ulric, sacerdote ayudante, síganme por favor— dijo el anciano y les dio la espalda, subieron las escalinatas e ingresaron al recinto, iluminados por antorchas, Shaina estaba muy curiosa, había puertas cerradas y se moría por saber que había dentro pero tuvo que contentarse con observar los cuadros pintados al óleo. Se percató que en algunos cuadros se recreaban algunas batallas, mucho tiempo atrás; incluso vio a tres caballeros de oro pintados.  
Era un largo pasillo y Shaina estaba muy hambrienta, deseaba pedir permiso para retirarse a una taberna a su maestra pero no lo hizo, solía ser muy estricta y no la quiso poner a prueba.

Al final del pasillo había una doble puerta hecha de caoba y cerrada, el sacerdote se volvió hacia ellas.  
— Espérenme aquí un momento, santos de Atenea; iré a informar de sus presencias a mi superior— dijo el anciano, Shaina giró su cabeza hacia su maestra.  
— ¿Él también se refiere a mi…como santo de Atenea?  
— Parece que sí.  
— Aún no lo soy.  
— Lo sé pero ¿no es genial que te digan así?— bromeó Sabik, Shaina rió, pues era muy raro que su maestra bromeara. Sabik examinó tras su máscara a su discípula— Te noto ansiosa— Shaina, incapaz de seguir ocultando dijo suavemente.  
— Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un minotauro— bromeó, Sabik sonrió y ella lo supo.  
— Yo también pero será cuestión de tener paciencia, Shaina.

El anciano regresó y les informó que podían ingresar; las dos entraron a la estancia tan amplia, largas columnas se perdían de vista y la tarima era elevada donde en un sillón forrado de terciopelo estaba el Sacerdote Superior; no era viejo pero se podían ver las canas en las sienes y las patas de gallo en los ojos, miraba de forma curiosa y algo de presunción a las mujeres, Sabik y Shaina hicieron una leve reverencia e hincaron una rodilla al suelo.  
— ¿Qué les trae a este templo, Santos de Atenea?  
— Con todo mi respeto, ordenes de Su Excelencia del Santuario— dijo Sabik, alzando la mirada, oculta tras la máscara plateada, el Sacerdote Superior se removió de su asiento y siguió comiendo las uvas que estaban en una bandeja de oro.  
— ¿Del Patriarca Arles del Santuario? ¿El que representa a su Diosa Atenea?  
— Así es, Honorable Sacerdote— dijo Sabik.  
— ¿Y cual es esa orden?— preguntó el Sacerdote Superior, Shaina supo que lo preguntaba por preguntar.  
— Devolver la hidria de plata al Santuario— dijo Sabik, el Sacerdote Superior estaba incómodo, frunció el ceño.  
— La hidria de plata nos pertenece, santo de Atenea.  
— Con todo mi respeto, honorable; en realidad le pertenece a nuestra Diosa Atenea. Ella lo usó y dejó al cuidado de ustedes.  
— Pero nunca lo reclamó así que es parte de nosotros— dijo el Sacerdote Superior, Shaina rodó los ojos y se sintió tentada de hablar.  
— Nuestra Excelencia, que es el representante en la tierra de nuestra Diosa Atenea, ha solicitado que la hidria sea devuelta.  
— Con mi permiso, mi maestra tiene razón. La hidria pertenece a Atenea y dejó al cuidado de ustedes— dijo Shaina y se puso de pie— Dejé que mi amiga cuide mi mascota hasta que regrese, eso no la hace que sea suya.  
— ¿Quién es esta niña?— dijo el Sacerdote Superior, Shaina sintió las mejillas encenderse pero no retrocedió.  
— Es mi aprendiz— dijo Sabik sin voltearse.  
— Le falta educación— dijo el Sacerdote Superior, Sabik se volteo ligeramente, Shaina volvió a hincar una rodilla al suelo.  
— Siento la interrupción, su Señoría— dijo Shaina pero no se arrepintió de lo que hizo.  
— A pesar del descaro de mi aprendiz, tiene razón— dijo Sabik y se puso de pie— Ella dejó al cuidado su mascota, regresará por ella después de esta misión; su compañera y amiga no es dueña de su mascota.  
— ¿Acaso regresará después de doscientos años?— se burló el Sacerdote Superior, Sabik apretó los dientes.  
— ¿Qué pasó con los mensajeros que han venido aquí hace tres años?— inquirió Sabik, el Sacerdote sonrió con malicia.  
— Fueron retados…y vencidos— dijo el Sacerdote— Hice un trato con ellos. Si ganaban, se llevaban la hidria de plata— y se inclinó un poco— El duelo es a muerte por supuesto.  
— Ya veo— dijo Sabik, entendiendo todo— ¿Quién los reta?  
— Ayax el Sanguinario, el guerrero más poderoso de Creta. Si era vencido, la hidria regresaba al Santuario pero si ganaba, la hidria se quedaba aquí. Tus colegas aceptaron y pagaron con su vida.— dijo el Sacerdote Superior, Sabik se humedeció los labios.  
— Reto a su guerrero— dijo Sabik, ella había escuchado rumores sobre un asesino cavernícola en Creta, los mensajeros pensaban que se trataba de un hombre simple, el Sacerdote sonrió.  
— Será un honor.  
— Pero yo no lucharé— dijo Sabik, el Sacerdote abrió los ojos de la confusión— Lo hará mi aprendiz, Shaina.

Shaina por poco se cae de espaldas y agradecía tener puesta su máscara ya que tenia la boca abierta, la cerró rápidamente y sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza o si alguien golpeó en la cabeza de su maestra.  
— ¿Estás segura? ¡Es apenas una niña!— dijo el Sacerdote, Shaina se irritó al escuchar nuevamente la palabra "niña" dirigida a ella, se puso de pie.  
— ¡No soy una niña! Tengo catorce años y acepto el reto contra el Ayax el No se qué.— explotó Shaina, Sabik la miró y nuevamente miró al Sacerdote, que fruncía el ceño.  
— Esta bien; al despuntar al alba, tu adolescente luchará contra mi guerrero. Recuerda que es a muerte y tienes hasta las cinco de la mañana para echarte atrás.  
— Lo tendré en cuenta, Honorable y espero que cumpla su palabra si mi aprendiz derrota a su guerrero.  
— Lo dudo pero doy mi palabra.

Shaina sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo y se preguntó si no había cometido un error grave y maldijo su intempestividad.


	4. Capítulo 3

La máscara de Shaina estaba en la mesa de madera, mirando hacia el techo mientras ella no se sentía con ánimos de comer, no podía creer que tan sólo hace unas horas se moría de hambre. La perspectiva de luchar contra una mole no le entusiasmaba y el hecho que podía morir, se replanteaba varias cosas. Su maestra agarraba un pan pita donde colocaba lonjas de queso feta y lo doblaba; ella miraba a su discípula, sin máscara. Se hallaban en una habitación del mismo templo, el Sacerdote Superior aceptó darles alojamiento para pasar la noche; aquella habitación era chica, lo suficiente para tener una mesa de madera y dos camas con sábanas blancas. Las cajas de Pandora de las mujeres se hallaban en la puerta.  
— Deberías comer, Shaina. Mañana necesitarás toda la fuerza para tu pelea— dijo Sabik y dio un bocado de su emparedado, Shaina alzó la mirada hacia su maestra.  
— ¿Por qué no tú, Sabik?— preguntó Shaina, ella sabia que si no tenia la máscara puesta, podía tutearla, Sabik sin máscara para Shaina era como hablar con una amiga mayor. Sabik dio un sorbo de su café.  
— Porque necesitas aprender, Shaina. El tiempo que yo luchaba y tú eras la espectadora, ya pasó.  
— ¿Es normal tener miedo?— dijo Shaina cogiendo una aceituna Kalamata y dando al fin un bocado. Sabik dejó el emparedado y pensó.  
— El miedo es un sentimiento normal, tan normal como amar o comer; eso nos hace humanos. Si no controlamos nuestros temores, en un campo de batalla; terminaremos muertos.  
— ¿Debemos controlarla?  
— Si, no digo que no debas sentir miedo, Shaina. Cuando tengas temor, debes serenarte y usarlo a tu favor.  
— ¿A favor?  
— Luchar por tu vida y por la vida de tus colegas de armas. Confía en tus habilidades sin caer en el exceso.

Shaina asintió y se llevó una lonja de queso feta a la boca, sintiéndose un poco mejor.  
— No creas que te dejaré sola, Shaina. Intervendré si tu vida está en real peligro; te estimo mucho para perderte— dijo Sabik y le sonrió.  
— Gracias, Sabik— dijo Shaina y sonrió.

.

El sol ya salía en el horizonte y Shaina estaba casi lista, se colocaba su diadema casco; su armadura estaba al completo: hombreras cortas, rodilleras y coderas, guantes hasta la muñeca y un peto que llegaba a cubrir su abdomen, todos de color gris mientras su diadema era de color azul, se ató el fajin amarillo a la cintura y cogió su máscara, contemplándola; Sabik le tocó el hombro y ella se giró; ella ya tenia su armadura puesta y la máscara ocultaba su rostro.  
— Es la hora.  
— Sí, maestra— dijo Shaina y se colocó la máscara donde dos sombras con rayos bordeaban los ojos.

Regresaron a la misma sala donde estuvieron la noche anterior pero esta vez estaba una tarima, un grupo de sacerdotes estaban sentados en los asientos que bordeaban la tarima, como espectadores, el Sacerdote Superior estaba en su sillón, observando todo. Las dos mujeres avanzaron por la sala, recibiendo las miradas de los presentes.

— ¿Tu aprendiz está lista y decidida?— preguntó el Sacerdote Superior.  
— Lo está— dijo Sabik y susurró suavemente en el oído de Shaina.  
— Mantén tus sentidos alertas, no me extrañaría que cambien las reglas para ganar a toda costa. Sé más lista que ellos.  
—Sí, maestra— susurró Shaina.

Sabik se sentó en el lado derecho de la tarima, en la esquina algo alejada de los sacerdotes mientras Shaina subía a la tarima, usó su cosmos para serenarse. Se colocó en el centro a la espera de su rival, no tardó más de tres minutos cuando apareció: era muy alto y fornido, la cara estaba llena de cicatrices y ojos negros como la noche, la cabellera era larga que le llegaba la cintura y solamente usaba un pantalón raído. Shaina tragó saliva, su cabeza le llegaba al hombro de Ayax y sintió el cosmos de su rival arder.

Shaina no perdió el tiempo, empezó a subir su cosmos, cubriéndose de un aura plateada mientras el otro de un aura azul.  
— Te aplastaré, muñeca— dijo Ayax y Shaina vio que no tenía los dientes de adelante.

La mole empezó a atacarla con puñetazos rápidos, Shaina esquivaba a duras penas, sorprendiéndose de la velocidad. Dio una voltereta de espaldas y elevó su mano derecha, extendiendo los dedos.  
— ¡Garra trueno!— gritó Shaina, Ayax retrocedió y logró cubrirse. Shaina rodó por el suelo y recibió una patada de Ayax y la cargó, Shaina se retorcía y fue lanzada pero ella se movió en el aire y cayó con gracia en el borde de la tarima.  
Se dio la vuelta y ve que está tan cerca de ella que se lanza a la izquierda y ve como Ayax saca un pedazo de la tarima con un golpe de puño.  
— Te mueves mucho, maldita niña— dijo Ayax y extendió su mano donde una bola de cosmos se dirigió con velocidad a Shaina, ella lo esquivó— ¡Voy a terminar con esto!— dijo Ayax y sacó una cimitarra.  
— ¡Las armas no están permitidas!— gritó Sabik indignada.  
— No he dicho tal regla, santo de plata— dijo el Sacerdote Superior con avidez de sangre, Sabik apretó los dientes. Shaina se humedeció los labios y se colocó en guardia.

Ayax blandió su cimitarra en todos lados, Shaina esquiva cuando uno de esos golpes le rozó la cara, cortando la parte inferior de su máscara, dejando al descubierto su boca.  
— ¡Quiero ver tu cara cuando te mate!—gritó Ayax.  
— Si me ves mi cara…no tendré más remedio que matarte; bola grasa— dijo Shaina y dio un impulso en el aire y dio una voltereta a la espalda de su rival.

Shaina cayó bastante alejada de su rival y juntó sus manos como si agarrase una pelota invisible, acumuló su cosmos y lo elevó al máximo. Pensó el nombre de su técnica y atacó a Ayax. Sus puños se movían con rapidez por lo cual Ayax perdió el control de su arma y recibió los ataques de Shaina.  
La joven de cabellos esmeraldas dio un salto y acumuló sus cosmos en su pie derecho, dándole una patada, lanzándolo fuera de la tarima.  
Ayax se deslizó por el suelo hasta estrellarse a una columna mientras la joven caía con gracia, se puso de pie y sonrió.  
El único sonido de un aplauso provenía de Sabik; el Sacerdote Superior estaba molesto.  
— Has prometido dar tu palabra, honorable. Mi aprendiz logró derrotarlo.  
— Ha hecho trampa.  
— No seas mal perdedor— dijo Shaina de malos modos, el Sacerdote Superior lanzó un resoplido.  
— Está bien, traigan la hidria y dénsela a esta mujer.  
Shaina bajó de la tarima y se acercó a su maestra, muy sastifecha de sí misma, Sabik recibió la hidria en una caja de cedro forrada de terciopelo.  
— Lo has hecho bien, Shaina— susurró Sabik y su discípula le agradeció mediante el uso de su cosmos.

.

Shaina veía el ferry anclado en el puerto, listo para zarpar, las dos formaban la fila de viajeros que iban a subir a dicho transporte acuático, la gente veía de forma curiosa a las dos viajeras ya que llevaban dos cajas enormes en la espalda mientras la más joven una pequeña en las manos. Se subieron y se dirigieron a la parte más alejada del ferry.  
— ¿Entraré al templo del Patriarca?— preguntó Shaina dejando la caja que contenía la hidria en una banqueta mientras sujetaba con su mano, Sabik dejó la caja de Pandora en el suelo y captó algo de emoción en el cosmos de su pupila.  
— No, iremos a Larisa— dijo Sabik— Una vez que lleguemos al continente, tomaremos un tren que nos llevará allá.  
— Oh— dijo Shaina mientras se retiraba la máscara para sentir la brisa marina, el ferry ya estaba zarpando— ¿El Patriarca no estará esperando la hidria?  
— El Sacerdote Superior aceptó darme un mensajero y a él le di el mensaje que conseguimos la hidria pero nos desviaremos por el camino.  
— ¿No lo malinterpretará?— preguntó Shaina mientras Sabik se sentaba en la banqueta y se retiraba la máscara, sus ojos marrones brillaron.  
— No, le expliqué la razón— dijo Sabik y alzó las cejas, Shaina esperaba que le dijera el porque y Sabik carraspeó— ¿No lo adivinas?

Shaina pensó unos segundos y abrió los ojos, resaltando bastante el color esmeralda.  
— ¿En Larisa está mi armadura?  
— Así es.  
Y mil emociones pasaron por el torrente sanguíneo de Shaina, sin poder evitarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
— Haz aprendido mucho, Shaina; cuando me fui a una misión; te entrenaste por tu cuenta y eso me gustó. Ahora estos años, controlas bien tus cosmos y nuestros combates están algo igualados…  
— Y derroté a ese tal Ayax armado.  
— Eso también— dijo Sabik y colocó una mano en el hombro de su pupila— Serás una gran santo de plata, Shaina.


	5. Capítulo 4

Sabik ya se le había adelantado pero Shaina usaba todo su cosmos para no agotarse, sentía los brazos agarrotados mientras escalaba un monte, se sujetaba bien las rocas endurecidas y el cosmos le avisaba los puntos falsos que tenia que evitar, el tener puesta la máscara no la ayudaba, puesto que con el sol le daba más calor de lo habitual.

Su maestra había desaparecido de su vista, Shaina se sujetó en una rama y usó su cosmos, un aura plateada la rodeó y empezó a subir más rápido de lo habitual.  
Llegó al risco y dio un gran impulso dando una voltereta en el aire y cayó con las rodillas flexionadas en el llano, Sabik estaba de pie.  
— Que bueno que no te has tardado tanto, Shaina— dijo la santo de Lince y levantó una mano señalando un muro— Allá está tu armadura pero antes debes dar tu firma con tu sangre.

Shaina miró al muro: parecía que una cueva mediana estaba sellada con un muro de un color morado oscuro, la joven se acercó donde pudo una figura pictográfica: una vara con dos serpientes entrelazadas.  
— Firma de sangre— pensó Shaina, extendió su palma y se hizo un pequeño corte, una línea escarlata se dibujó en su palma y tocó el muro. La figura se iluminó con un resplandor dorado y se apagó.  
— El sello te reconoce pero debes pasar una ultima prueba— dijo Sabik, Shaina miró al suelo donde apareció mediante un resplandor una vara con dos serpientes entrelazadas de metal.— Debes abrir el muro con esa vara.

Shaina la agarró y por poco se parte la columna; la vara era tan pesada como una roca; un ultimo intento y no pudo cargarla.  
— Usa tu cosmos.

Shaina se enderezó y empezó a observar el paisaje alrededor suyo, montes escarpados, montañas a lo lejos y nubes blancas surcando por el cielo, incluso flores en la parte superior de la cueva; se humedeció los labios e intentó nuevamente, ardió su cosmos e intentó cargar la vara.  
— ¡Es muy pesada!— dijo Shaina.

— No estás usando todo tu cosmos— dijo Sabik, Shaina apretó los dientes y una aura plateada le envolvió, elevó su cosmos hasta su límite— La armadura de Ofiuco te está poniendo a prueba, Shaina. Sabe que eres la portadora ideal pero debes demostrarla.— dijo Sabik con los brazos cruzados, Shaina logró levantarla y la sostuvo, giró un poco cuyo extremo tocó el suelo— Ahora, rompe el muro.

Nuevamente usando todo su cosmos para manipularla, golpeó el muro pero no pasó nada. Tenía los brazos adoloridos y nuevamente lo golpeó con más fuerza.  
— ¡Más fuerte, Shaina! ¡Usa todo tu cosmos!

Shaina estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ya estaba al límite y tenia los brazos cansados, no podía hacerlo; era muy pesada. Concentró toda su fuerza en la punta y con poca paciencia, golpeó con tanta fuerza que derribaría a un caballo. No pasó nada.  
— Es imposible.  
— Nada es imposible, excepto la muerte. Sigue intentado.

Shaina chasqueó la lengua y se preguntaba si la armadura de Ofiuco de alguna manera le consideraba indigna. Nuevamente lo concentró y el aura plateada la rodeó, golpeó con toda su fuerza que fue lanzada para atrás debido a la colision de la vara con el muro.

La vara cayó con fuerza a la tierra seca y Shaina rodó, se sentó llena de tierra, sudor y exasperación.  
— No puedo hacerlo; tal vez me considera indigna.  
— Si así fuera, no te hubiera elegido como mi discípula, Shaina— dijo Sabik y Shaina pudo captar un tono de decepción y molestia.  
— Lo siento, maestra— dijo Shaina sin mirar a Sabik.  
— No te disculpes; tal vez estaba muy equivocada cuando pensé que estabas lista. Estás usando la fuerza de un santo de bronce y no los estoy despreciando pero debes usar el nivel de un santo de plata. Nos regresamos a Atenas— dijo Sabik y Shaina se giró para observarla— Y te olvidas de ese maldito conejo ¡Ahora vas a intensificar tus entrenamientos! ¡Voy a ser dura contigo, Shaina! ¡Hasta que logres partir en mil pedazos ese muro!— gritó Sabik y se giró para bajarse de la colina.  
Shaina estaba dolida, era la primera vez que veía a su maestra realmente enfadada. Se puso de pie y sintió ganas de llorar lo cual se reprimió. Se preguntaba si su nivel en verdad era de un santo de bronce o de un soldado del Santuario.

.

El regreso al Santuario fue en silencio, Sabik se desvió hacia el templo del Patriarca mientras Shaina se fue directo a la cabaña donde convive con su maestra. Al entrar, encontró todo igual como la última vez que estuvo, vio a Beth acercarse con Asclepios en brazos.  
— Hola, Shaina— dijo Beth— ¿Te sientes bien?  
— Estoy cansada, gracias por ocuparte de Asclepios— dijo Shaina y Beth asintió luego se retiró de la cabaña, Shaina acariciaba la cabeza blanca del conejo y se fue a sentarse en su cama de colchón bajo. No aguantó más, por su cuello empezó a deslizarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ocultas tras la máscara.

Sabik ingresó al templo del Patriarca; amplio con varias columnas, caminaba por la alfombra roja donde al frente estaba el trono donde se hallaba sentado el Patriarca Arles, ella no la única, también estaba Demóstenes de Jirafa, caballero de bronce. Sabik avanzó hasta colocarse a la altura del santo de bronce, con la hidria bajo el brazo donde se hincó con una rodilla al suelo.  
— Su Excelencia, aquí le traigo la hidria de plata que fue devuelta desde Creta.  
— Muy bien— dijo el Patriarca secamente, su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara azul y llevaba un casco rojo con ornamentos, dos hombreras con púas y rosarios colgados en su pecho, una enorme túnica blanca le daba la sensación de ser muy alto, a pesar que estaba sentado. El Patriarca Arles chasqueó los dedos donde un sirviente recibió la hidria de plata, Sabik se aprestaba a retirarse— Un momento, santo de Lince; creo que tú también debes quedarte.  
Sabik se volvió a hincar de rodilla en el suelo, al igual que Demóstenes. Se preguntaba la razón.  
— Cómo le iba diciendo al santo de bronce de Jirafa; ayer fue robado en la noche el escudo de Atenea— dijo Arles y los dos santos se sorprendieron— Yo sé quienes fueron, osaron agredirme cuando me vieron. Son cinco traidores a la Orden de Atenea; iba a mandar a un Santo de Oro a exterminarlos pero seria demasiado premio para ellos. Ustedes dos irán a cazarlos— dijo Arles con voz autoritaria.  
— Sí, Su Excelencia— dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
— Y como son sujetos de poca monta, exijo que lleven a sus aprendices; para que aprenden y sientan el fragor de una batalla— sentenció el Patriarca, Sabik abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no pensaba llevar a Shaina.  
— Con mi respeto…  
— Irá tu aprendiz, santo de Lince. Tenga o no la armadura.  
— Así se hará, Su Excelencia.— dijo Sabik, no tenia intención de llevarse a Shaina, sentía que era una misión peligrosa.

.

Los cinco traidores fueron localizados, Demóstenes de Jirafa, al igual que Sabik, no quería llevarse con él a su alumna, Beth que aún no tenía su armadura de Delfín. Era cuatro contra dos santos, les superaban en números.  
Estaban reunidos en un círculo, conversando entre ellos: el líder Wecks de Pez Volador, Brutus de Sextante, Jair de Dorado, Nick de Compás] y Nadae de Vela. Shaina y Beth reconocieron a la chica Nadae, ella entrenó con ellas antes de ser seleccionadas para un maestro, Nadae siempre le complicó la vida a Shaina.

Estaban agazapados detrás de unos corrales, los maestros se dirigieron a sus discípulos.  
— No saldrán de aquí, hasta que sea necesario— dijo Demóstenes y Sabik asintió.  
— Pensé que la etapa de mirar ya había pasado— dijo Shaina con un tono de resentimiento, Sabik negó con la cabeza— Tú me has dicho eso, maestra.  
— He cambiado de opinión.  
— Eres injusta— dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos.  
— A ver, dejemos de lados los problemas que tengan. Ahora no es necesario— dijo Demóstenes y se puso de pie junto con Sabik. Shaina volvió a mirar a Nadae y sintió una ola de envidia y rabia al verla puesta una armadura, la que fue postulante.  
—¡Se terminó la fiesta!— gritó Demóstenes de Jirafa empezando a arder su cosmos al igual que Sabik, los cinco traidores se giraron y se colocaron de pie.  
— Les superamos en número, chico— dijo Wecks— Mátenlos.

Los cuatro traidores, santos de bronce se lanzaron contra los dos santos, siendo Sabik la única de plata. Brutus atacaba a Sabik mientras Jair, Nick y Nadae se fueron contra Demóstenes.  
— ¡Ventisca!— atacó Nadae, Demóstenes se cubrió pero recibió una patada en la espalda por parte de Jair, Sabik ingresó a la pelea para socorrer a su amigo pero recibió un golpe de cosmos de Nadae, el santo de Jirafa se puso de pie y ve como Nick le parte la cara.  
— ¡Garra trueno!— atacó Sabik a Brutus, lo cual lo hizo caer, se gira rápidamente y se encuentra cara a cara con Nadae, que le propina dos puñetazos en el abdomen.

Demóstenes se pone de pie y Nick levanta un dedo donde sale un rayo verde, atravesándole el corazón.  
Demóstenes gimió y cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo, Beth lo vio y gritó de rabia. Salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a los traidores, Shaina la siguió.

Sabik ataca a Jair, lanzándolo contra la pared y se encuentra con Nick.  
— ¡Rabia del lince!— grita Sabik contra Nick, recibe el ataque cayendo al suelo.  
— ¡Garra trueno!— grita Shaina contra Nadae, ella esquiva.

Nadae cruza los brazos y le lanza un golpe de cosmos, de ondas que empuja a Shaina que se va rápidamente de cara a un árbol, chocándose con violencia.

Sabik no podía socorrer a su discípula, veía a Shaina de cuclillas con la máscara rajada.  
Brutus la sujetó de la espalda mientras Jair la inmovilizaba mediante cosmos. Shaina se puso de pie, sintiendo la sangre llegar a sus labios, estaba mareada debido al golpe veía doble y ve a Nadae juntando las palmas y con los dedos índices, la apuntó. Un rayo amarillo salió disparado y ve como el cuerpo de Beth se interpone, recibiendo el ataque mortal.  
— ¡NO!— gritó Shaina viendo como el cuerpo de Beth se doblaba y caía en sus brazos y veía como Nadae bajaba los brazos, Shaina no podía ver su cara debido a la máscara pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Sabik vio como Beth se sacrificaba para salvar la vida de Shaina y fue cargada por Brutus y escuchó un crujido. Un dolor inimaginable, intenso que gritó y su voz resonó en el bosque. Cayó al suelo con tanta fuerza que su máscara salió disparada, Shaina se puso de pie y se colocó en posición de combate.  
— Déjenla— dijo Wecks, que estuvo observando la batalla, los cuatros y Weck desaparecieron de un salto. Shaina cayó de rodillas, sujetó a Beth y la colocó en su regazo.  
— Adiós, Beth— susurró Shaina mientras veía como los ojos de Beth se cerraban, para siempre.

Se sacó la máscara y la lanzó lejos, rompiéndose en pedazos al estrellarse contra un árbol, tambaleante se acercó a su maestra.

Sabik de Lince no podía sentir sus piernas.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por sus review. Saludos**


	6. Capítulo 5

Shaina miraba la lápida que estaba escrito el nombre de su amiga, de la infancia hasta una parte de su adolescencia. La extrañaba y aún estaba dolida; odiaba a Nadae y sentía como su corazón se llenaba de venganza.  
Se secó las lágrimas, ya habría otro momento para llorar, ahora necesitaba su armadura de Ofiuco. Lista o no, iría a Larisa en ese mismo instante; por Beth y por su maestra, Sabik.

Nuevamente estaba frente al muro que se le negó la otra vez, llena de una ira controlada; se hizo un corte en la palma y tocó el muro.  
Nuevamente a sus pies apareció la vara con las serpientes entrelazadas, se quitó la máscara vieja que tenia y elevó su cosmos. Usando la rabia y la ira, logró levantar la vara. Sintiendo el peso, apretó los dientes; ahora le tocaba el momento más desafiante.  
Ardió su cosmos, su aura plateada se tornó morada, pensó en su amiga muerta y explotó su cosmos, sujetó la vara y la lanzó contra el muro; no pasó nada.

Respiró hondamente, retrocedió unos pasos y nuevamente subió su cosmos, un cosmos lleno de rabia y lanzó la vara como una jabalina, dirigiendo con su energía; atravesó el muro.  
Vio como se formaba unas grietas y se desmoronó. Shaina se acercó hasta la abertura y por primera vez, la armadura de Ofiuco la miraba.  
Apretó los puños y se quitó la armadura vieja que tenia, quedándose con unos leggins verdes y bañador beige. El aire agitaba su cabellera verde, la armadura de Ofiuco se vio rodeada de un aura morada y se alzó ante su vista.  
— Soy digna de ti, siempre lo he sido— susurró— Soy Shaina de Ofiuco, Santo de Plata al servicio de Atenea.

Y se desmontó la armadura y se fue al cuerpo de Shaina: Dos hombreras alargadas con la punta mirando hacia abajo, un protector para su pecho, guanteletes hasta el codo, rodilleras y una diadema con un figura de una serpiente; todo completamente morado. Un fajin amarillo se ató a su cintura y se colocó la máscara que venia con la armadura, dicha máscara tenía dos formas circulares alrededor de los ojos en puntas, negros.  
El cuerpo de Shaina se vio rodeado de un aura morada.  
— Soy Shaina de Ofiuco— volvió a repetir.

.

Shaina veía la cabaña donde pasó la mayor parte de su pubertad e ingresó, encontrándose con su maestra Sabik en silla de ruedas, había dos guardias ayudándola a cerrar maletas. Sabik vio a Shaina, con la armadura de Ofiuco.  
— Felicitaciones.  
— Gracias— dijo Shaina y se acercó donde estaba su maestra— ¿No hay posibilidades…  
— No, los médicos me han dicho que no podré caminar en lo que me queda de vida— dijo Sabik. Veía como los guardias cerraban sus maletas— Denme un momento a solas por favor— y los guardias se retiraron— Siento mucho si te herí alguna vez.  
— No pasa nada, me sirvió para llevarme la armadura— dijo Shaina y se quitó la máscara. Sabik respiró hondamente.  
— No puedo proteger a Atenea estando así; he tenido que renunciar. Se lo he dicho al Patriarca— dijo Sabik con pesar mientras se retiraba la máscara, Shaina pudo ver la tristeza de su maestra y se sentó en un taburete.  
— ¿Los médicos…?  
— Ellos me han dicho que estoy lisiada de por vida— dijo Sabik y su mirada fue hacia la ventana— Iré a Patras; ahí tengo una amiga de la infancia y una tía segunda.

Shaina asintió mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta; en menos de un día, perdía a dos personas que más quería: su mejor amiga Beth y a su maestra.  
— Te echaré de menos, Sabik— dijo Shaina parándose y colocándose de rodillas para abrazarla. Sabik la abrazó.  
— Yo también, Shaina. A mi me hubiera gustado emprender misiones juntas, no como maestra y aprendiz. Si no, como compañeras de armas.— dijo Sabik, Shaina se separó de ella y regresó a su taburete— Yo siempre te he visto entrenar, Shaina.  
— Lo recuerdo. Cuando era pequeña, siempre te he visto que me observabas de lejos.  
— ¿Y sabes por que?— dijo Sabik, Shaina negó con la cabeza; Sabik colocó sus manos en el regazo— Eso viene mucho antes que llegaras aquí, Shaina. Todo comienza cuando el Patriarca me encomienda a mi y a una compañera; sólo era dos años mayor de la edad que tienes cuando fui a Italia; el lugar donde estarías y fuimos a recogerte— Sabik hizo una breve pausa y reanudó su relato— Cuando llegamos, tres tipos se escapaban tras asesinar a una familia, vimos que uno de ellos te llevaban; no contábamos con eso, nuestra intención era hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Así que le perseguimos, y mientras ocurría eso, sentí tu cosmos enmanar de tu pequeño cuerpo: estabas asustada y sin querer, tú detuviste el auto que escapaban y los alcanzamos.

Fueron noqueados y yo te cargué; sólo tenías un año de nacida; te calmé y me encariñé contigo; te tuve sólo por un año y luego te entregué al centro de entrenamiento, donde pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida y donde observaba tus entrenamientos.  
Sabik se calló y nadie habló, Shaina se puso de pie.  
— Gracias por todo, maestra— dijo la flamante santo de plata de Ofiuco y le abrazó por última vez.  
— Sé una buena santo de Atenea, Shaina. Defiende los ideales de nuestra Diosa y a la humanidad— dijo Sabik.

.,.

Shaina quería hablar con el Patriarca Arles; quería venganza y sabia que eso no estaba permitido; usar la armadura para fines personales. Esperaba que los traidores aún no hayan sido capturados, ya que podía usar eso como excusa. Quería hacerlos pagar, en especial, Nadae de Vela.  
Empujó la puerta del Templo Patriarcal, donde una larga alfombra roja señalaba el camino hacia la tarima donde se hallaba sentado el Patriarca, había columnas en ambos lados y un sillón dorado delante de ella.

No estaba sola, ahí estaba sentado el Patriarca Arles y un caballero dorado: hombreras con una púa, casco con una larga cola de escorpión que caía en la espalda del caballero y una capa blanca, él estaba hincado con una rodilla en el suelo y no se giró para ver a la recién llegada, Shaina, con una capa de viaje ocultando su armadura, se hincó de rodilla al suelo.  
— ¿Necesitas algo, Santo de Ofiuco?— preguntó el Patriarca Arles, ocultando su sorpresa, Shaina alzó la mirada.  
— Deseo terminar la misión de mi maestra. Ella no pudo vencer a los traidores; por favor, Su Excelencia, denme la oportunidad de capturarles.

El Patriarca Arles, cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras la máscara azul, meditó la petición de la Ofiuco, el caballero dorado miró por el rabillo del ojo a la recién llegada.  
— Justo estaba encomendando la misión de exterminar a los traidores y recuperar lo robado por ellos; al Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.  
El caballero dorado vio por el rabillo del ojo a Shaina y no hizo ningún gesto en cambio Shaina apretó los dientes.  
— Déjenme terminar lo que empezó mi maestra, no le defraudaré, Su Excelencia— dijo Shaina, alzando la vista. Arles se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.  
—Está bien, Caballero de Ofiuco. Termina lo que no pudo terminar tu maestra y me traes de vuelta el escudo de Atenea. No me falles, Ofiuco.  
— No le fallaré, Su Excelencia— dijo Shaina.  
— Te puedes retirar— dijo el Patriarca Arles, Shaina se puso de pie y se retiró a pasos agigantados, el caballero de Escorpio alzó su vista.  
— A ti te daré otra tarea, Escorpio. Vigílala y si falla en su misión, tú la terminas.  
— Lo haré, Su Excelencia— dijo el caballero dorado.  
— Y te puedes retirar.

.,

Le costó bastante tiempo pero lo logró. Shaina estaba encaramada en un árbol, sentada en una gruesa rama y con el cosmos oculto. Le había seguido el rastro de Nadae, que la llevó hasta un bosque denso. Los traidores estaban sentados, el escudo de Atenea, dorado, estaba en el césped, echado. Shaina se crujió los nudillos mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía y saltó al césped con gran agilidad.  
Wecks y sus compañeros se pusieron de pie de manera rápida.  
— ¿Esa no es la mocosa del otro día?— dijo Brutus.  
— Veo que te conseguiste una armadura, Shaina— dijo Nadae con tono desdeñoso, Shaina no dijo nada, su vista se paseó en los presentes.  
— Mátenla— dijo Wecks.

Jair de Dorado y Nick de Compás se lanzaron contra la santo de plata, Shaina elevó su cosmos, rodeándose de un aura morada y corrió con las manos extendidas.  
— ¡Garra Trueno!— gritó, Jair de Dorado esquivo pero Nick recibió el ataque, hiriéndolo en el pecho, Shaina se giró rápidamente y le sujetó del cuello. Nick se movía con fuerza y Shaina le crujió la espalda.  
Nick cayó al piso mientras Jair daba un gran salto con el talón apuntando la espalda de la joven de Ofiuco. Shaina no se giró pero provocó una onda con su cosmos, botando lejos a Jair. Nick se arrastraba con la espalda rota, Shaina le agarró del pelo y lo lanzó lejos, se giró y ve como Jair de Dorado corría.  
Shaina flexionó las rodillas y se lanzó en una rápida carrera, usando el cosmos para aumentar su velocidad y extendió los dedos cuyas uñas filosas le cortó el cuello de Jair, cayendo sangrante al piso.  
Wecks se mostró sorprendido y Brutus dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a atacar a Shaina. Ella se giró y agitó la mano, como invitando a pelear. Brutus se enfureció y se lanzó contra ella con el puño en alto.  
— ¡Doble Cruz!  
— ¡Furia Relámpago!— gritó Shaina y Brutus recibió todo el ataque, sin poder evadirlo ni rechazarlo, cayendo al piso con el cuerpo humeante y agonizante.

Nadae se enfureció al ver a su maestro morir y apretó los puños de la pura rabia, Wecks puso un pie adelante.  
— Nada mal, eres muy fuerte.  
— Soy una santo de plata, Pez Volador— dijo Shaina, Wecks alzó ambas manos y creó una esfera azulada y lo lanzó contra Shaina. Ella aguardó hasta colocarse a su altura y lo rechazó con un golpe de su mano, Shaina de Ofiuco ardió su cosmos y se lanzó en una carrera al igual que Wecks. Extendió su brazo derecho y Wecks el puño.  
El choque del cosmos fue muy luminoso y agitó las hojas de los árboles, Nadae se cubrió los ojos para protegerse de la luz cegadora. Volvió su vista al campo de batalla donde vio el cuerpo de Wecks de rodillas y cayó al suelo, de un golpe sordo.

Shaina miró a Nadae.  
— Es tu turno— dijo agriamente mientras se llevaba el pulgar y el índice a la barbilla de su máscara, dispuesta a retirarse pero luego decidió no hacerlo, una corazonada le decía que no lo hiciera.

Bajó los brazos, quedándose en su sitio. Nadae corrió hacia ella con los puños en altos, Shaina esquivó uno y le propina un golpe en la rodilla en el abdomen y extiende sus dedos.  
— ¡Garra trueno!— grita Shaina y Nadae sale disparada. Antes que caiga al suelo, Shaina se eleva y le golpea en la espalda.

Rodó en el suelo y a duras penas se puso de pie, Nadae alzó la vista y ve a Shaina descendiendo hacia ella con el tacón apuntándole en la cara.  
El golpe fue doloroso, Nadae cayó de espaldas y se puso de pie nuevamente. Shaina cayó con las rodillas flexionadas y sin darse un respiro, se giró sobre sus talones y la atacó con golpes certeros a la santo de Vela.  
Y un gran golpe de cosmos, lanzó a Nadae a unos metros, con la máscara hecha añicos y con las hombreras destrozadas. Shaina se acercó lentamente hacia su rival, que gimoteaba en el suelo y se colocó a su altura, con la mano en alto; dispuesta a rematarla.  
— Por favor…piedad— susurró Nadae.  
—Con Beth no tuviste piedad— dijo Shaina y observó los ojos marrones de Nadae: miedo. Shaina apretó los dientes; no la iba a matar a sangre fría; algo la diferenciaba de ella.  
— Llévate el escudo…—dijo Nadae, con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole en los labios y con un ojo morado.  
— Me llevaré el escudo de Atenea mientras tú, te vas de aquí y más te vale no volverte a ver. Si te vuelvo a ver, no te perdonaré la vida— dijo Shaina, Nadae se puso de pie con dificultad, tambaleante le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el bosque.

La santo de Ofiuco respiró hondamente, desde hace muchos minutos sentía una presencia de lo cual nunca le hizo caso, esa presencia empezó a ser mas notoria cuando se acercaba al escudo de Atenea. Lo recogió y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un caballero dorado: cabello azul largo, hombreras con púas, la adolescente reconoció al caballero dorado que estaba con el Patriarca.  
— ¿Te ha mandado a vigilarme?— se aventuró a decir Shaina y se giró para verlo cara a cara, el caballero de escorpión se detuvo, con los brazos cruzados y la capa blanca ondeando.  
— Algo así— dijo el caballero de Escorpio. Shaina se quedó observándolo, era el primer santo de oro que conocía personalmente, había escuchado hablar de ellos.  
— Supongo que eres uno de los caballeros de oro— dijo Shaina y siguió de largo, el santo de Escorpión la siguió.  
— De la Octava Casa del Zodiaco, Escorpión.  
— ¿Vas a seguirme?— dijo Shaina deteniéndose bruscamente, el santo de oro sonrió con los labios.  
— Su Excelencia me ordenó vigilarte.  
— No me llevaré el escudo de Atenea.  
— Entonces dámelo a mí.  
— No, lo llevaré yo misma— dijo Shaina y reanudó su camino.  
— Por cierto, has luchado bien. Digna santo de plata— dijo el caballero dorado, alzando la voz; Shaina se detuvo, giró levemente su cabeza pero no dijo nada, volvió a reanudar su camino.

.

El Patriarca Arles caminó hacia la tarima y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón, al frente de él, estaba Shaina con el escudo de Atenea bajo el brazo, sonrió con sastifacción.  
— Muy buen trabajo, santo de Ofiuco. Nada mal para tu primera misión.  
— Estoy siempre a sus órdenes, Su Excelencia— dijo Shaina, el ayudante del Patriarca recogió el escudo, la chica alzó su mirada.  
— Y no será la ultima ¿Puedo contar contigo para estas misiones "especiales"?  
— Puede contar conmigo, Su Excelencia— dijo Shaina.  
— Ahora retírese.  
Shaina de Ofiuco se puso de pie y empezó a andar por el pasillo de alfombra roja, empujó las enormes puertas y salió al exterior, el aire alborotaba su cabellera verde, giró su cabeza y nuevamente vio al caballero dorado de Escorpio. Se miraron pero no se dijeron ninguna palabra, Shaina reanudó su camino, empezando a bajar las enormes escalinatas del Santuario.

* * *

**N/A**

**Sayume214: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, saludos**


	7. Capítulo 6

Creta. Shaina recordaba muy bien esa isla y nuevamente irá allí. No irá sola; el Patriarca le encomendó esa misión con dos compañeros: una santo como ella, de cabellera roja rizada y corta mientras el otro, un caballero dorado perteneciente a la undécima casa del Zodiaco.  
El Patriarca les dio la razón: Recibió un mensaje del Sacerdote Superior, suplicando ayuda puesto que alguien los estaba atacando y los tenía retenido en el mismo templo Cnosos. El Patriarca no quiso ayudarlos en un principio debido al caso de la hidria pero decidió hacerlo mandando a las dos caballeros y al dorado, Camus de Acuario, con la orden de capturar vivo al agresor y mantenerlo en el ataúd de hielo.

Sospechaba que Ayax el Sanguinario se haya vuelto loco, si no lo estaba antes. Tal vez molesto debido a la derrota, empezó a atacar a los sacerdotes; la joven de cabellos verdes solo especulaba.  
El viaje estaba silencioso: la mujer de cabellera roja estaba reclinada en una pared y el santo de Acuario no estaba en ese momento; por alguna razón, Shaina le gustaba ese silencio.  
—¿Tú has estado en Creta, verdad?— preguntó la mujer llamada Marin, perteneciente a la constelación de Águila.  
— Si— dijo Shaina, cortante.  
— Veo que no eres habladora  
— Mis puños hablan por mí.

Marin se sentó al frente de Shaina, donde se miraron, las dos portaban las máscaras. Marin se aprestaba a hablar de nuevo, cuando apareció el santo de acuario bajo la puerta de la habitación del ferry donde viajaban.  
— Hemos llegado— dijo de manera escueta y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Como la última vez que estuvo en la isla, Shaina veía el sol ocultarse mientras avanzaba por las calles de Creta, le sorprendió verla tan silenciosas y vacías. Una ola de nostalgia y pena pasaron por el corazón de Shaina, recordaba el momento que iba siguiendo a su maestra, Sabik. Marin se giró y Shaina observó la máscara enteramente plateada de la chica.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Marin de Águila. Shaina entendió la pregunta, dejó que su pesar saliera a flote.  
— Estoy bien, sigue caminando.

Marin se dio la vuelta y siguieron avanzando por las pedregosas calles de Creta.  
Llegaron al templo; en la entrada ya habían tres personas, que se pusieron de pie y observaron a los recién llegados. Esas tres personas, de los cuales dos portaban armaduras negras, el otro era el mismo Ayax.  
— Santos negros— murmuró Camus. Uno de ellos, con la armadura negra de Hidra se acercó.  
— Tal vez vienen por la hidria de plata— dijo el Hidra negro.  
— Díganos donde está y les perdonaremos la vida.  
— Vienen tarde, muchachos— dijo Shaina y señaló con su índice a Ayax— Él debió decírselos.  
— ¡Estaba inconciente, maldita!— gritó Ayax, con los ojos desorbitados.  
— Ah, cierto. Te dejé inconciente, de todas formas, la hidria me lo llevé al Santuario— dijo Shaina, Camus asintió.  
— Eso es cierto. Yo tuve el privilegio de guardar la sagrada hidria de plata— dijo Camus.  
— Entonces, morirán— dijo el otro caballero negro, que portaba la armadura negra de Lobo.  
— Yo los contendré, sigan adelante ustedes dos— murmuró Camus a las dos santos. Ellas emprendieron una carrera veloz por las escaleras, Ayax y los otros dos intentaron hacerlas daño pero fueron inmovilizados por un halo frío.  
— Ocúpense primero de mí. Ya veremos si aún quedan en pie para enfrentarlas a ellas— dijo Camus, avanzando lentamente mientras una esfera de hielo flotaba en la palma de la mano del santo de Acuario.

Shaina y Marin entraron al templo y corrieron por los pasillos, iluminados por las antorchas hasta llegar a la puerta ancha, Marin empujó con la mano y vieron la enorme estancia, donde las columnas se perdían en el techo y la tarima con la silla de oro, vacía pero con el Sacerdote Superior en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. No estaban solas, ahí en el sillón estaba sentada una mujer: una armadura igual al de Shaina pero en color negro y un santo con la armadura negra de Unicornio, de pie. Shaina quedó perpleja viendo a la mujer que portaba una muy parecida a su armadura, la máscara de aquella mujer era de un azul oscuro.  
— ¿Han venido por la hidria de plata, supongo?— preguntó Marin, el santo negro de Unicornio se acercó mientras se crujía los nudillos.  
— No esta aquí— dijo el Sacerdote.  
— Ya me di cuenta— dijo Ofiuco negro, suavemente y se puso de pie— ¿Ella se lo llevó?

El Sacerdote se giró y vio a Shaina, abrió los ojos.  
— Reconozco la máscara pero está distinta la ultima vez que la vi, pero si es ella.  
— Bien; después de acabar con ellas, iré al Santuario.  
— No lo harás— dijo Shaina y se lanzó con los dedos extendidos— ¡Garra trueno!

Unicornio Negro se interpuso, dándole una patada en el abdomen de Shaina haciéndola rodar por el suelo, Marin se adelantó donde esferas plateadas salieron de sus puños, Unicornio negro recibió el ataque, cayendo de espaldas.  
Marin avanzó hacia Ofiuco negro y dio un salto en vertical, extendiendo su pierna izquierda dispuesta a propinarle una patada, Ofiuco extendió dos dedos de los cuales salieron ráfagas oscuras, Marin las esquivó y se desvió de su rumbo, cayendo de pie.

Se giró y no vio a Ofiuco, preguntándose a donde habrá ido cuando alguien la llamó.  
Se giró y vio a un muchacho, cabello y ojos cafés con ropa de entrenamiento amarillo.  
— ¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Marin, perpleja. Seiya se acercó a la altura de Marin y recibió un golpe en la espalda, una gran esfera morada le había atacado, deslizándose por el piso hasta llegar a la base de la columna.

Shaina se puso de pie, agarrándose la cabeza y alzó su vista; vio a Ofiuco negro en el suelo junto con Unicornio negro; no se movían y una mujer estaba de pie ante ellos. Una mujer de cabellos azules y ropa de entrenamiento, Shaina sintió una conmoción en su corazón.  
—¿Beth?— dijo, sin poder creérselo, ella se quitó la máscara y reconoció su rostro pero era imposible, ella había muerto en sus brazos y la había enterrado. Shaina se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Beth— ¿De verdad eres tú?  
— Si— dijo Beth y avanzó hacia Shaina con una mano extendida, la joven se dio la vuelta y vio una sombra negra y una esfera morada dirigiéndose a ella. Lo esquivó por los pelos.

Era una ilusión, Beth había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Ofiuco negro burlándose.  
Shaina se puso de pie, furiosa. Unicornio negro se puso de pie y saltó para atacarla, Shaina se giró y le propinó una patada en la cara, mandándolo a chocar contra el sillón, dándole vuelta. Ofiuco negro se había lanzado contra Shaina, esquivándola.

Ambas extendieron sus manos, un aura morada rodeó a Shaina y un aura azul rodeó a Ofiuco negro.  
— ¡Garra de la muerte!— gritó Ofiuco negro corriendo con una gran velocidad.  
— ¡Garra trueno!— gritó Shaina, elevando su velocidad mediante cosmos. Los dos ataques chocaron y rebotaron, lanzándolas de espaldas, Ofiuco negro se puso de pie y dio un salto hacia Shaina, aterrizando en su abdomen y dio una voltereta.

Shaina gruñó y se puso de pie, Ofiuco negro extendió su pierna y Shaina la bloquea mientras le dirigía un puñetazo, deteniendo con su palma de la mano.  
Shaina retrocedió, sintiendo como una línea de sudor surcaba por su frente, Ofiuco negro levantó ambas manos y las bajó con violencia, tres líneas verticales de energía negra se dirigían de forma veloz hacia Shaina, ella se movió pero recibió de lleno el ataque.

Cayó de costado, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el brazo y Ofiuco negro se coloca a su altura, donde extendió su mano, lista para cortarle el cuello.  
— ¡Puño meteoro!— gritó Marin, Ofiuco saltó al ultimo minuto y dio una voltereta, cayendo al otro lado de la habitación.

Shaina se puso de pie, jadeante y sintió un gran poder de cosmos, las dos chicas supieron quien llegaba así que no se giraron. Camus de Acuario hizo su entrada, su capa ondeaba mientras ingresaba al salón.  
— Caballero dorado de Acuario— dijo Ofiuco, ladeando a la derecha su cabeza, su cabellera café oscura ocultó parcialmente su máscara.  
— Sólo quedan ustedes dos— dijo Camus, Unicornio negro se colocó al costado de Ofiuco.  
— ¿Por qué tanto interés en la hidria de plata?— preguntó Marin.  
— Porque si la bebe un mortal, tendrá un poder digno de los dioses— dijo Ofiuco negro.  
— Eso es una leyenda urbana— dijo Camus y avanzó dos pasos— Tendré que eliminarlos.  
Ofiuco supo que estaba rodeada, entornó su vista y se giró; dándoles la espalda.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: una vez que se puso de espaldas, juntó ambas manos donde una gran esfera de cosmos se acumuló, Unicornio tiró al piso unas piedrecillas, donde salieron un humo negro intenso, Ofiuco negro con el cosmos en las manos, reventó el muro. Juntos saltaron al vacío, Shaina avanzó en medio del polvo negro hasta llegar al agujero, no vio por ningún lado a los santos negros, se giró frustrada.  
— Han escapado— dijo Marin.  
— ¿Ayax?— preguntó Shaina acercándose a ellos.  
— En una tumba de hielo, los otros dos han muerto—dijo Camus— Y creo que no lo volveremos a ver a esos dos, así que volvamos al Santuario; yo llevaré el ataúd.

Camus les dio la espalda y desapareció de la estancia, el Sacerdote, mudo testigo de la pelea se puso de pie y avanzó hacia donde estaban las chicas.  
— Gracias— murmuró temblando, Shaina lo ignoró pero Marin lo tranquilizó un poco.

Shaina caminaba por los pasillos, sintiendo como su brazo le ardía, tenia dos cortes que sangraban y odiaba el hecho de no haber derrotado a su par vestido de negro.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Marin, dándole el alcance.  
— Estoy bien— dijo Shaina.  
— Puedo curarte esa herida— dijo la santo de Águila.  
— No; yo puedo curarme— dijo Shaina y la encaró— Todo irá bien si te quedas en silencio; no eres mi amiga para que te preocupes por mí.  
— Pero somos compañeras de armas. Uno debe proteger las espaldas del otro.  
— Yo puedo sola— dijo Shaina y le dio la espalda; Marin chasqueó la lengua y avanzó.

**:.:  
**

Todo había salido mal, no contaba que la hidria no se encontrase en el templo Cnosos, su líder se iba a enfadar mucho y eso significaba morir. No era tonta, no iba a regresar allá; escaparía. No sabia donde pero estaría a salvo en cualquier lado menos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Y ya podría irse olvidando de la hidria, no era tonta para enfrentarse a todo el Santuario.  
Unicornio manejaba el bote, muy atento en los suyo. Ella estaba a su espalda, apretando los dientes; si no se hubiera presentado el santo de Acuario, pudo haber terminado con ellas dos. Unicornio negro estaba dispuesto a regresar a aquella isla y ella no quería hacerlo; el líder seria ser muy agresivo.

Ofiuco negro tomó una decisión, se puso de pie y Unicornio negro se giró levemente.  
— ¿Pasa algo, señora?— preguntó.  
— No— dijo Ofiuco negro, veía el puerto de Creta muy lejos, extendió su mano, juntando sus dedos y le cortó la nuca al desprevenido caballero negro.

Unicornio negro cayo de cara, agonizante, Ofiuco negro le agarró de la armadura y lo lanzó por la borda.  
Lo vio hundirse y ella misma tomaría las riendas del bote, a cualquier lado menos la Isla de la Reina Muerte.


	8. Epílogo

— ¡A levantarse!— gritó Shaina, en el umbral de una habitación de madera con los brazos cruzados, un muchacho de piel bronceada y cabello blanco.  
A pesar de ser muy joven, era más alto que Shaina; avanzó hasta al patio seguido por la santo de Ofiuco.  
— ¿Ves eso, Cassios?— dijo Shaina, señalando unas columnas en el piso, Cassios asintió— Despeja el camino, están obstruyendo el paso de los visitantes. Comienza ahora.  
— Ahora mismo, maestra.

Cassios avanzó rápidamente para cumplir con su tarea. Shaina se cruzó de brazos, observando la tarea que dejó a su alumno.  
Entrena a Cassios hace tres años, un mes después de que se enfrentó a la Ofiuco negro en Creta; tenía mucha fuerza bruta pero veía que tenía buen potencial.

Ninguno se quería hacer cargo de él y ella lo tomó como su aprendiz. Shaina esperaba ser tan buena maestra como lo fue Sabik y le parecía que iba en camino, porque Cassios aprendía rápido.  
—Terminé, maestra Shaina— dijo Cassios, acercándose a la joven, sus pantalones blancos estaban sucios de tierra.  
— Bien— dijo Shaina y observó el camino— Buen trabajo, Cassios. Ahora hazte unas flexiones hasta que yo te diga cuando te detienes ¿entendido?  
— Si, maestra— dijo Cassios, obediente.  
Shaina vio como su alumno empezaba con los ejercicios. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el suelo polvoriento, dobló un esquina y vio otro terreno de entrenamiento, más alejado, que para llegar tenia que descender por unas largas escaleras.

Shaina se mantuvo en su lugar, observando desde a lo lejos a dos personas: una mujer pelirroja de corta cabellera; la conocía; su nombre es Marin de la constelación del Águila y el otro era su alumno.

Shaina ya conocía el nombre de ese chico, después que tomó a Cassios como su alumno, supo que su nombre es Seiya. Reconoció su cabellera y ojos cafés, los mismos que vio hace mucho, él vendó su mano herida y nunca supo su nombre hasta ese momento.

Nuevamente esa sensación extraña en el estómago; meneó la cabeza, no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Él era un aspirante a la armadura de Pegaso, la misma que Cassios aspira y Shaina apoyaba a su pupilo. Y recordó que ese día era el día que se organizaría una competencia entre aspirantes a la armadura de bronce de Pegaso.

Se giró y buscó a Cassios hasta encontrarlo.  
— Listo, Cassios. Descansa, en tres horas irás al coliseo para la competencia.  
Cassios se sentó en la tierra, aliviado.

.

El coliseo habia poca gente entre el público pero si había bastantes aspirantes; alzó la vista donde pudo observar un sillón vacío y un poco más abajo, una caja de Pandora donde se guardaba la armadura de Pegaso. Cassios estaba listo y nervioso, Shaina avanzó entre el gentío a empujones hasta llegar a una escalinata.  
— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó la mujer de Ofiuco.  
— Si— dijo Cassios mientras se ataba las vendas de sus manos. El enorme chico se sentó y Shaina vio a Marin con su pupilo, a lo lejos. Pasaron los minutos y se dio inicio a la competencia, Seiya fue el primero en salir a luchar.

Su rival era uno de su tamaño, Seiya no tuvo problemas en vencerlo; Shaina apretó los dientes, el chico estaba muy bien entrenado pero confiaba en Cassios.

Y el siguiente fue su enorme discípulo; entró a la arena, levantando polvo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
Su rival apenas le llegaba a la cintura, se dio inicio el combate, el chico se fue contra Cassios y éste le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, que lo mandó al suelo. Se levantó con la nariz rota y se lanzó contra su enorme oponente, él solamente le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra las escaleras. Su discípulo pasó a la siguiente ronda.

Shaina se percató que llegaban más gente al coliseo, ocupaban los asientos y ella se ocultaba entre la gente.  
Pensó en Seiya, reconoció muy en el fondo, que le hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias. Ya era muy tarde, él era un rival para Cassios y él se ganaría la armadura de Pegaso.

Todo lo que amaba terminaba mal: Beth estaba muerta y su maestra Sabik, terminó lisiada y alejada de su vida. Ya había superado la muerte de su mejor amiga y no sabia nada de su antigua maestra. Estaba segura que si volvía abrir su corazón, esa persona terminaría dañada.  
No lo iba a permitir y la mejor forma es cerrar todo y ocuparse de sus asuntos. Y se dio cuenta, que no le importaba nada que Seiya terminase mutilado por Cassios.

Y hablando de Seiya, observó casi sin prestar atención su segunda lucha, donde tardó un poco más en vencer a su rival.

Y el turno de Cassios fue el más violento que recordaba Shaina, le arrancó una oreja a su rival y ella no recordaba haberlo enseñado eso.  
Él solía ser violento pero sabia que en el fondo era noble, se excedía mucho pero era la única forma de sobrevivir en un combate, tal como lo había dicho.

Shaina subió las escalinatas y se sentó, observando el resto de las luchas de los otros aspirantes.  
Cuando ya estaban casi a la mitad, el Patriarca hizo su entrada sentándose en el sillón y Shaina lo supo, ya la competencia llegaba a su fin.

Cassios luchó con otros dos más antes de llegar a la final, donde derrotó a sus rivales de manera humillante.  
Shaina apretó los dientes al ver que Seiya también llegó a la final y se enfrentaría a Cassios.  
Cassios se acercó a su maestra, aprovechando el poco tiempo del receso, Shaina alzó la vista.  
— Buen trabajo, Cassios. Has llegado a la última instancia, tú puedes lograrlo.  
— Si, maestra— dijo Cassios con voz ronca, estaba sudoroso pero no se le veía el cansancio.  
— Confía en tus fortalezas y tus habilidades, Cassios pero no en exceso.  
— A ese chico ya lo conozco. Le he dado una paliza hace ya mucho.  
— Eso fue hace mucho. Ten cuidado y recuerda todo lo que te enseñé y si sigues esos consejos, la armadura de Pegaso será tuyo.  
— Lo tendré en cuenta, maestra Shaina— dijo Cassios y el sonido de la campana sonó.

Y supo que la final ha comenzado, Shaina observó la enorme figura de Cassios entrar en la arena y a Seiya. Confiaba que Cassios iba a ganar, si no lo lograba…bueno ya pensaría que hacer con Seiya.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**


End file.
